


Poem: And One Silver Tree

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Poem: And One Silver Tree

Long has it been since he has truly believed,  
Long has it been since he has truly trusted.  
In the infallibly of man, perhaps.  
In himself, most truly.

Long has it been since he last let himself be free.  
Seasons have passed since then, like leaves from a tree.  
His sword in hand, ring on the other, he has always walked alone,  
never trusting. Never believing, not until it was done.

Long has he journeyed, much has he seen.  
Many miles he has walked, over hill and plain unseen.  
The width and breadth of middle-earth were his, if only for that moment,  
the wind, the sky, the birds, his to command.

Far has he journeyed, many kings has he served,  
years passed, gone by in a blur.  
He knows he is mortal, he knows he will die.  
And sometimes he wishes someone would truly try.

O exiled king of men, for whom do you fight?  
For whom do you cry, when the day turns to night?  
For whom do you despair, as month turns to year?  
And for what cause has the king of men to fear?

True love was found in the oddest of places,  
when confronted with many races, many new faces.  
You lied to him the first time you saw him, by omission if not more.  
How could you complain when he did not return your love?

And when you expected it least, you heard his horn,  
only then did your face grow forlorn.  
You could not save him, O king of men.  
You could not save him that day on Amon Hen.

O King of men, why do you cry?  
Why do you not let your tears run dry?  
For what does your voice wail,  
do you truly believe that you have failed?

Far too long has it been since you laughed,  
too long has it been since you last relaxed.  
Can you not shed responsibility, if not just for a day,  
and let good memories chase the bad ones away?

O exiled king of men, for whom do you fight?  
For whom do you cry, when the day turns to night?  
For whom do you despair, as month turns to year?  
And for what cause has the king of men to fear?

But now I see you, arrayed for war.  
For whom do you fight, O king of Arnor? For whom do you bleed?  
For what purpose, dear King of men, for what greater need?  
For Gondor, Arnor, all the settlements of men.  
For Gondor, Arnor, to finally be free.  
For Gondor, Arnor-

And one silver tree.


End file.
